Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a digital device and a method of controlling therefor.
Discussion of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a diagram for a legacy method of attaching a picture to a message in the middle of transmitting the message.
Referring to FIG. 1, a user is writing a message using a digital device 100. The user may want to transmit a surrounding picture together with the message in a manner of attaching the picture to the message. For instance, the user may want to transmit a picture of a landmark 400 positioned in the vicinity of the user together with the message.
According to the legacy method, in order for a user to attach a picture to a message, the user pushes an attachment button and selects a camera or a previously captured picture. When the user selects the camera, a camera application is executed. The user captures a picture using the camera application and can attach the captured picture to the message.
Yet, the user should stop writing the message being created to attach the picture to the message and execute the camera application. Hence, attaching the picture hinders the user from writing the message. Moreover, the user should undergo complex processes to attach the picture to the message.
Hence, it is required to have a method of easily and promptly attaching a picture.